One Crazy Christmas
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: Butch has got a gift for Buttercup, but no one knows what it is. Buttercup thinks it's her old soccer ball, but she is about to be proved wrong. Butch must arrive late to the Christmas party. This present will mean a lot to Buttercup, or will it not? Butch hopes it's the best present anyone has giving her. Blues and Reds added.


**This one-shot is made for 'Unicorns Are Not So Innocent', as a Christmas present! Includes some characters from 'The Sisters Grimm' at the end. I don't own any characters of 'The Powerpuff Girls' or 'The Sisters Grimm'. I only own my own characters who are Lisbeth(me) and Melody(Unicorns Are Not So Innocent). You people read it, and enjoy! If like, you can still review.**

* * *

The Rowdyruff boys and The Powerpuff girls, had learned to get along just fine.

"BUTCH! Give me back my soccer ball." Buttercup shouted, running after Butch.

"HAHA, NO! If you want it, come and get it!" Butch responded, and ran faster.

"How about this, you give me back my soccer ball as a Christmas present for today!" Buttercup requested. Butch stops running and responded.

"So, does that mean that I don't have to buy you a Christmas present?"

"Sort of...Fine, just give me back what's mine." Buttercup told him, holding up her hand.

"Yeah...BUT, you have you wait until we ALL open our presents! Now you can wait until the night, it's almost night anyways." Butch said, while heading out the door.

"BUTCHHHHH!" Buttercup yells, he doesn't come back. Buttercup stomps back to her room, with smoke coming out of her ears. "I'll get that little dork." she murmurs.

Butch makes it back home, without a scratch. Just in time to get all the things needed for the Christmas party.

"Butch, can you hand me the blue wrapper?" Boomer asks, stretching his hand.

"Sure, is that present for Bubbles?" Butch smiles, handing Boomer the color blue wrapper.

"Yeah, now go away. You just make things worst." Boomer blushes. Butch's eye starts to twitch, Brick sees this and says. "Calm down, would y'all. Don't want to be party poopers, would we?"

"No." Boomer says.

"No, I en't know what ya talkin' 'bout." Butch informs Brick, using his old style of talking.

"Oh Butch, did you finally get Buttercup something?" Brick said, changing the subject.

"Yea, I just can't wrap the present for her...But, today I did find a present that I can wrap." Butch smiles, while holding up Buttercup's old soccer ball.

"Wait, that doesn't count. Why can't you wrap Buttercup's real present?" Brick says, Boomer is holding a laugh from behind.

"That's for Buttercup to find out, besides….Neva mind, gotta go!" Butch says, while grabbing the color green wrapper and running out the door.

"Where that idiot go? He's been acting kinda strange, lately." Brick says, Boomer nods and continues to wrap Bubbles present.

Butch gets in the car and carefully wraps Buttercup's old soccer ball, then puts it aside. Grabbing the car keys, to turn on the engine and goes find his sister. He drives to his sister's friend house, that she said she would be in. That was not so far away. His sister came out the house when she saw his car parking.

"Butch!" Butch's sister exclaims.

"Liz! Did you get it?" Butch tells Lisbeth.

"Oh I got it, I bet you want to see Buttercup's reaction when she sees what you got her." Lisbeth tells him.

"Yup, I bet she's gonna like it, it's going to be her best Christmas present!" Butch said.

"Yeah, you want to go pick it up...Or you want it to come to you?" Lizbeth giggles.

"I wanna go pick it up right now, but where am I going to hide it?" Butch asks.

"Just put a blanket over, gosh, stop being so complicated."

"It's Buttercup who we're talking about, other than that we are like twins!" Butch smirks.

"You got that right, after all we are brother and sister. Duh." Lisbeth smirks back,

"Of course, I knew that" Butch sticks his tongue out.

"Yeah right, besides we're gonna be late for the party if your slow self doesn't hurry up."

"Hey! Get in the car, lets go get it!"

"Gosh, no need to be rude. Let's go get your girl friend's present!"

"She's not my girl friend, now hurry up. Would ya?" Butch asks, Lisbeth just rolls her eyes and gets in the passenger seat. "So where I go?"

"Turn left, no not that left...Ugh, turn right, now left….Keep going forward...Right, I SAID RIGHT...Left...Turn…Right, it should be here." Lisbeth told Butch, pointing at a house.

(With The Powerpuff Girls)

"Blossom, do you think Boomer got me something?" Bubbles asks Blossom.

"Yes" Blossom says, trying to get everything ready.

"At least I know what Butch got me, he got me MY OWN SOCCER BALL!" Buttercup exclaims, while crossing her arms.

"Hey, that's no fair. She know's what Butch got her, and I don't know what the boys got me." Bubbles wines.

"Really, really Bubbles? When I said 'my own soccer ball' I did mean it was MINE, already." Buttercup tells Bubbles.

"Ohhhh...But still, you know what he got you." Bubbles responded.

"In other words, he didn't get me a present." Buttercup says, and crosses her arms.

"Maybe he did, don't worry." Blossom told Buttercup. Buttercup didn't respond anything. "Buttercup, get ready. The boys are about to come in, including Lisbeth and Mitch!"

"Lisbeth?! right on!" Buttercup smiles, and goes up to her room and changes clothes. Her and Buttercup are best friends.

"BUTTERCUP, THEY ARE HERE!" Blossom shouts, from the living room.

"COMING!" Buttercup yells back, and runs to meet the others. "Where are Butch and Lisbeth?"

"I don't know, they must be coming soon." Brick told Buttercup. "Where we place the presents?"

"You silly, right below the Christmas tree." Blossom giggled, Brick blushes.

"Boomer, why isn't Lisbeth here?" Mitch asks.

"She was at her friend's house, but I'm sure she'll come!" Boomer responds.

"Oh, because I miss her."

"Eh, it's only been a day."

"It because...you know…" Mitch blushes.

"Woah dude, you turning all red on me." Boomer says, and then whispers. "You like her, don't you?" Mitch just nods, and heads back with the rest of the group.

"WE'RE HOME!" Butch and Lisbeth both shout, once they're inside the house.

"Great, I'm glad you two fools made it." Blossom said, "Oh, and place your present below the Christmas tree."

"We know, can ya'll help us?" Butch says, from behind the stacks of presents. They nodded, and helped them place the presents below the Christmas tree. "Thanks" Both Lisbeth and Butch say.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Brick says, Brick and Blossom are the first to start dancing. Buttercup and Lisbeth didn't want to dance, but Mitch pulled Lisbeth to the dance floor. Leaving Buttercup by her self, well not exactly.

"Buttercup, remember when you said you had a missing sister?" Butch said,

"Ah, you scared me. Yes, I remember...I don't want to talk about it." Buttercup's face turns sad.

"Follow me, I gotta show you something….I'm sure she doesn't want to be left alone, and have the party started without her." Butch says, holding Buttercup's hand.

"What are you talking about…" Buttercup said.

"I know we can't open our presents, but this isn't exactly a material thing..." Butch trails off.

"Uh…."

"Come" Butch tells her. He turns on the kitchens lights, and a girl with brown hair and red highlights. Also brown eyes, came in view.

"I took my time, to find your sister...I found her, I even made testes...That's why I pulled your hair last month. You know, DNA" Butch explains. Buttercup is to shock to move, her missing sister is right in front of her.

"Melody, is that you?" Buttercup says.

"Yeah it's me! Oh I'm so happy to see you, now I know I don't do tears. Let's get the party started." Melody happily exclaims.

"You are my sister. let's go." Buttercup says, "How are we going to explain to the others?"

"I got everything under control." Melody says.

"THANK YOU BUTCH, I LOVE YOU!" Buttercup says, and hugs Butch. Butch returns the hug.

"I love you too." Butch smiles.

"Love birds, let's go to the party." Melody giggles. Butch and Buttercup blush and nod.

"By the way, we are not lovebirds...Just friends" Buttercup whispers to her sister.

"Yeah right, he is cute." Melody says.

"Ok, his mine" Buttercup whispers, and Melody giggles again.

"I knew it" Melody says, then everyone turns to look at them.

"Buttercup who is she?" Blossom asks, "Should I know?"

"Yes, you should know. This is my Christmas present from Butch, also ya'lls. SHE'S OUR SISTER!" Buttercup says, Blossom and Bubbles start crying and run up to Melody.

"We missed you, where have you been?" They asked, and started asking her other questions.

"Please stop with the questions, I'll answer them later. Let's get on with the party!" Melody smiles, stopping tears from her eyes. "I brought some friends with me, is that alright?"

"Yes, anything for our little sister!" the three girls exclaim.

"Yeah! PUCK, SABRINA, DAPHNE, ELVIS, AND MUSTARDSEED, COME IN!" Melody shouts, 2 girls, 2 boys and one big dog came in. "This are the people who I grew up with" She informs her sisters. "Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom, this is Sabrina and her boyfriend Puck" she points at a tall blonde girl and a boy with pink wings. "This is Daphne and her boyfriend Mustardseed." she points at the younger girl and at a boy with blue wings. "And this is Elvis, their dog!" Melody points at the giant dog in the couch.

"Woah, nice people you got there." Blossom tells Melody "Thank you, for taking good care of our sister."

"You're welcome" they all say, the boy with the pink wings (Puck) didn't say 'you're welcome' until his girl friend poke him on the ribs.

"Oh, but I have more people living with me." Melody giggles. "I'll show them to you later, let's just start this party!"

"PARTY!" Everyone screams, and starts dancing. Melody bumps into Lisbeth by accident, spilling all the ginger bread cookies on her.

"Hehe, clumsy me...I'm sorry." Melody says,

"That's ok, you do look like a Powerpuff Girl! My brothers are the RowdyRuff Boys, I'm the Rowdyruff Girl of the group." Lisbeth exclaims.

"Well no wonder people use to ask me if I was part of the Powerpuff girls, and it's true I am sisters with them! OMG, you are the Rowdyruffs sister?" Melody asks.

"Yup, I am! Don't throw those cookies away. I'll eat them, I don't care if they fell" Lisbeth says, picking one up from the floor, and then eating it.

"Uh….Ok?" Melody says, and does the same. "Mummm, they still taste good!"

"Of course they do!" Lisbeth giggles, then Mitch comes out of no where. He seems drunk. "Who put Beer in HERE?" Lisbeth's eye starts twitching.

"Stink pot over here did." Sabrina says, pointing at Puck. "He put it in the fruit punch, as a prank…"

"No more fruit punch, drink something else, people." Lisbeth shouts, to the others. Mitch just kept getting closer to Lisbeth.

"His drunk, what we do?" Melody asks Lisbeth.

"Ehhh….RUNNNNNN!" Lisbeth says, pulling Melody with her.

"Lisbeth baby, I LOVE YOU! Don't leave me" Mitch said, chasing Lisbeth and Melody with her.

"I love you too, but not when you're drunk." Lisbeth giggles, Melody and her hide behind a shelf.

"I can tell that we are gonna be GREAT FRIENDS!" Melody tells Lisbeth, Melody shouted 'GREAT FRIENDS' so Mitch found them.

"I found you!" Mitch says, Lisbeth and Melody freak out. "AHHH"

"I can also tell we are going to be good friends, now RUNNN!" Lisbeth shouts.

* * *

**Well there it is, I hope she likes it! You people can still review if you like. Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas to the people who celebrate it! December the 25! Oh, there is one more chapter! The last chapter, I hope she likes it.**

**I won't be able to update for another week, I'm really sick and now my parents and sister is sick. I need to take care of them. I hope that ya'll understand.**


End file.
